We don't have to, but we could
by l-i-r-i-l-i-r
Summary: Owen and amelia discussing moving In.


"Here you go, your charger, you forgot it at my place yesterday" Owen put the charger in Amelia's hand, he sat behind her in the gallery.

"Thank you" Amelia turned around to face him, she stood up to be able to kiss him. Their kiss earned them a choir of voices.

"Oh so cute" Maggie said.

"Get a room" Alex was not so excited.

"Shut up Karev" Callie gave them a smile, giving them the thumbs up.

"I think I let my tie in your place the plaid one, blue" Amelia already sat down so Owen used his opportunity to play with her hair, he was moving her dark curls between his fingers.

"Could be, I have a file of your cloth in the living room. You should take a look at it tonight" Amelia made herself comfortable, she could stay like this for ever. Owen's hands in her hair while watching a surgery.

"So what is it about, I don't get it" Maggie asked looking at the interns in the ER "they are going to kill her".

"They won't" Jackson objected "April is there to stop it, and we are leaving to France today, if a bunch of interns kill a patient I will be on my phone for the whole vacation. She isn't letting they kill her".

"Good to know that our hospital have good principles. It should be the slogan, we won't let you die so Kepner will get laid" Amelia didn't look at Jackson but if she did she would probably burst into flames from his hostile look.

"Yep Kepner can't get enough of you Avery. Hah?" Callie laughed.

"I didn't get an answer, yet" Maggie pointed.

"I want to know too" Amelia joined in too.

"We use it when the interns don't get along with each other, we find a really bad trauma patient and we see what happen, basically, the one who steps up during the surgery, and takes charge is considered the 'Gunther' " Owen explained and after Avery coughed Owen added "Avery was the Gunther in their year".

"So basically you are throwing a group of interns into the sea and yell 'swim idiots' and then watch which one can swim while the rest drown" Amelia looked at the rest of the surgeons releasing Owen's hand from her hair "and hope the poor patient won't die".

"Yeah, kind of" Alex agreed "but it is great for moral, you know if someone doesn't try to kill someone else".

"Oh you big baby, stop complaining" Callie waved his words with her hand, like they were not important.

After few hours the surgeons got bored of watching and started talking about their personal life, well actually Callie was bothering Alex about Wilson.

"When are you going to propose?" she asked "you are not getting younger".

"Yeah Alex, when?" Maggie joined Callie sweeping after her the rest.

"Yeah, When?" Jackson and Owen asked.

"You are actually getting older, the chances she refuses are increasing every day" Amelia was the last one to say something and yet she was the only one to get attacked by Alex, except Owen.

"How about you two?" Alex pointed out at Owen and Amelia "you are together for like two years and you still don't even live together".

"We… I…" Owen mumbled.

"It's none of your business" Amelia got up and started walking out of the gallery.

Seconds later Owen followed her. He saw her getting into an on call room and he got in too.

"Hey" Amelia was sitting on one of the beds.

"Hey" Owen sat next to her, they both didn't look at each other.

"So… you know we don't have to do anything that Karev said" Amelia kept her eyes strictly looking at the wall in front of her.

"Right, so you don't want to" his voice was a little disappointed.

"I didn't say it… I mean do you?" she asked carefully.

"Well, we don't have to, but we could, I mean we spend all our free time together anyway" if Amelia looked at him she would saw a very blushed major Hunt.

"It could be nice, having all my clothes and sex and a good shower in the same place" Amelia sounded very happy suddenly.

"We could buy a house with a yard" Owen put his hand on Amelia's knee.

"And a tree house?" Amelia asked with her head on his shoulder.

"We will need a house with few bedrooms" Owen's voice was quiet, asking and saying in the same time.

"Of course, we can't make them all live in the same room. They will kill each other" Amelia smiled.

"We are talking about kids right?" Owen wondered, with Amelia you never can know for sure.

"No, I am talking about the interns we will kidnap and hold hostage in the basement" Amelia smiled, she pushed Owen back and climbed over.

"You are ridicules" he kissed her.

"You are right" she laughed "interns are stupid, we should get attendings".

 _ **So let me know if you liked it.**_


End file.
